


Not Even in Egypt Anymore

by jusrecht



Series: Gravity [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusrecht/pseuds/jusrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Siwon is so deep in denial he's not even in Egypt anymore. Mafia-Yakuza AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Even in Egypt Anymore

  
Siwon didn’t like Cho Kyuhyun.

Which, unfortunately for him, did not automatically exclude other forms of attractions in the aforementioned relationship. He might not like the younger man much, but then again, like had as much to do with lust as pigs with flying.

Lust, he had discovered in the long, varied course of his sexual escapade, occupied its own spectrum in a man's life—not to mention involving a whole different set of anatomy. Once it had become obvious that Kyuhyun spent more time being spread over his desks, walls, floors, and every other accessible surface than talking about business whenever they had one of their so-called ‘meetings’, the conclusion was pretty much inevitable.

And Siwon was fine with that.

It was the other form of attraction that he had a colossal problem with.

The first time he noticed that something might be seriously wrong was when he suddenly thought about Kyuhyun in the middle of fucking two of the most beautiful women he had ever met. It was a phenomenon so ridiculous and alarming that he immediately kicked them both out of bed—literally and figuratively—to fume over the interpretations and implications in peace.

First of all, they were not lovers. They fucked whenever they laid eyes on each other because Kyuhyun was an inveterate tease and Siwon had the self-restraint of a teenage boy with a raging hard-on when it came to the younger man. They weren’t _exclusive_ or anything disgusting like that. And they sure as hell weren’t _romantically_ involved—merely the thought already made him want to vomit.

All in all, there was a total of zero reason why he should feel guilty about bedding two other women.

And why he had automatically added ‘other’ to describe the women was beyond him.

By the end of the hour, Siwon had only managed to empty two cartidges of bullets into the opposite wall and get himself a terrible headache. After yelling at a pair of anxious guards for barging in at the noise, he lay down in his bed and sank into an uneasy sleep

The next morning, he opened his eyes and found Kyuhyun peacefully nestling to his side.

It took him less than two seconds to go from dead-sleepy to how-why-what-the-fuck-happened.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

One of Kyuhyun’s eyes blinked open. “Good morning to you too,” he murmured sleepily, giving Siwon a crooked smile.

“How did you get in here?”

“Through the door.”

Siwon scowled. “How did _you_ get in _here_?”

Kyuhyun hummed, allowing himself a long luxurious stretch. That was when Siwon realised that the other man was still dressed in his outdoor clothes, sans jacket and tie. “I’ve told you, your men like me,” Kyuhyun pointed out with a lazy smirk.

Siwon made a mental note to yell at his men later—but for the moment, Kyuhyun looked warm and pliant and there was something about mornings that rendered his self-control (and most likely his common sense too) faulty. Which was probably why he didn’t resist as much as he should when Kyuhyun pulled him back down into his arms.

“Don’t go yet, I wanna cuddle some more.”

“This is _not_ cuddling,” Siwon declared flatly—although his arms clearly had a mind of their own when they wrapped themselves around Kyuhyun.

“Sure.” And he hated how he didn’t even need to see to know that the other man was grinning. “You can also pretend that I’m not here if it makes you feel better.”

“Shut up.”

Kyuhyun maintained a contrite silence for about ten seconds, then spoke again. “I want some cheesecake.”

“What?”

“And that New York pizza you had delivered the last time I was here,” he continued nonchalantly, paying no heed to Siwon’s incredulous stare. “As for dinner, maybe you can bring me to that steakhouse you’ve been raving about for months.”

“Are you telling me that you’re here for _food_?”

It earned him a half-lidded look and a more pronounced grin. “Would you like it better if I say that I’m here for you?”

Siwon only snorted, desperately ignoring the way his heart sighed and stuttered. It didn’t help that the younger man was still stubbornly clinging to his chest.

“And I want to go sightseeing too.”

“What the hell is _sightseeing_.”

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes. “I’ve been to New York five or six times, and yet I’ve never seen anything or visited any new place because I spent most of those times being screwed by you.”

Siwon felt a smirk creeping to his lips. “I’d say those are definitely times well spent.”

“I’m not saying that I don’t like it,” Kyuhyun muttered—and Siwon swore he _deliberately_ did it against his nipple— “but I really want to see something else other than your office or your bed or your damn couch. So we’ll go sightseeing today.”

“Like hell I will.”

“Fine.” And now he could hear the _pout_ in Kyuhyun’s voice. Siwon decided that he really hated the world. “I’ll just ask one of your men to take me.”

“And they can say goodbye to their tragically short life.”

“Or maybe that rival of yours—what’s his name again?”

“Too Fucking Dead.”

“You sound like you’re jealous.”

“No, I’m just homicidal.”

“Okay.”

“I’m really homicidal. People are dropping like flies around me.”

“Okay.”

“So I’m not jealous.”

“Of course not.”

Siwon scowled at this annoying individual cuddli- _invading_ his personal space. “Just. Fucking. Shut up.”

Kyuhyun obeyed, lips curving into a smile as he shifted and snuggled in deeper. Siwon spent the next five minutes pretending that the action didn’t make his heart swell almost to the point of bursting.

Still, it didn’t stop him from reaching for his phone after making sure that Kyuhyun had fallen back to sleep. With some difficulty—and lots of acrobatic feats involving his fingers and wrists—he managed to message Hyukjae to _cancel every shit for today, I don’t want to be disturbed_.

The reply came five seconds later: _already did, boss_.

Siwon would already curse to hell and back if he didn’t have a sleeping bundle in his arms.

 

**_The End_ **  



End file.
